


Something that I'm not

by Averrichi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrichi/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: How could you trust me with such a responsibility? When I have been shirking the most simple ones expected of me?





	Something that I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece of writing from back in August of 2018. I was messing around with freeform poetry or whatever.
> 
> I figured you guys needed some writing from me, and I was looking through some old accounts with things I haven't posted. 
> 
> I'm also currently in the process of deciding whether I want to delete everything, and start with new stories, leave them up for people to read, or rewrite everything. 
> 
> I'll probably rewrite everything.

**_Stop calling me something that I'm not_ **

 

Stop . . .

 

I may have been naturally gifted with a sword from a young age, but I have practiced for hours daily to get where I am. It was expected of me, the child of a well known soldier in the royal guard. I was expected to follow in his footsteps and take his place. I would've been fine with that. I never asked to be the wielder of the sword that seals the darkness. 

 

I lost my father early on. My training accelerated in order to prepare me. This time, nobody forced me. I did it of my own violition. A friend of my father often took care of me, or tried to at least. I was a wild child, constantly on the run and exploring. I never gave the man time to catch up, and eventually he fell too far behind. I was on my own. 

 

I was alright with that. 

 

I wasn't dependent on others in the first place. 

 

**_Stop calling me something I'm not_ **

 

Me?! A hero? I'm no hero, I assure you. 

 

It was pure luck that I pulled this blade out of its pedestal. 

 

Stop . . .

 

I want nothing to do with this. 

 

How could you trust me with such a responsibility? When I have been shirking the most simple ones expected of me?

 

I am not fit to protect the princess. But I must do as my King commands. 

 

I did not like her much. 

 

All she did was snap at me and my supposed success. All she knew was that I was the son of a knight. She knew not of where I was or what I did for the last five years.

 

_She thought I lived an easy life where everything was handed to me._

 

I knew she was hurting as well, but it was really no excuse for her to constantly make assumptions without actually knowing me. I said nothing however.

 

I was a knight, the Hyrulean Princess' appointed knight specifically. There was so much on my shoulders now. The citizen's eyes were constantly upon me and all my actions. The tiniest slip up would be our end. 

 

So I kept to myself.

 

And perhaps it was a bit selfish.

 

**_Stop calling me something I'm not_ **

 

The Champions of Hyrule. 

 

It had a nice ring to it, but it still wasn't me. I was nothing compared to those brave people. 

 

_Urbosa . . ._

 

_Daruk . . ._

 

_Mipha . . ._

 

_even Revali . . ._

 

They gave a sacrifice that I can't compare too. Their lives. . .

 

So I decided I would be something everyone could be proud of. 

 

With my last breath, and all my being I give myself to my country, my princess in hopes that with her holy power, she can defeat the Calamity.  

 

**_Stop calling me something that I'm not_ **

 

**_Stop calling me something that I'm not_ **

 

**_Sto_** **_p calling me something that I'm not_ **

 

I'm a hero and It's about damn time I accepted who I am, but I took too long. So please. . .

 

**_Stop calling me something I'm not_ **

 

Until then . . .

 

Later . . .

 

**_When it's something that I am_ **

 


End file.
